


Uno

by InkStainedWings



Series: Michael/Adam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Michael and Adam are babysitting Jack and playing Uno.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Michael/Adam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582177
Kudos: 51





	Uno

Adam laughed evilly as he and Jack sat on the floor of his apartment, slamming his palm down and watching the horror spread on Jack’s face as he raised it.

"Draw four, red.“ He said as Jack gasped.

"That’s impossible! You’re cheating!” Jack whined as he drew the requested cards and plopped down a red five onto the pile. Michael dropped a blue five on top.

“Uno. I think he is too but I have yet to figure out how he’s doing it.” He said and Jack pouted as Adam drew a card then placed down a blue two. 

“Uno. I’m not cheating. You both just really suck at this game.” Adam told them watching as Jack sighed and drew a couple cards until he got a green two and put it on top. 

"Maybe after this we can do something else then? You did promise to teach me to make waffles.“ Jack suggested as Michael dropped his last card, a green five, onto the pile surprising them both. 

"I win. And we can’t make waffles, I have been banned from the kitchen by Adam after the marshmallow incident.” Michael said gravely. Adam snorted while Jack looked at him eager for the story. 

“He tried to make me hot chocolate the human way. Only he used cold water. Then when I told him it was supposed to be hot he microwaved it… with marshmallows on the cup. They expanded and marshmallow got onto everything. My favorite mug was ruined. It was a disaster.” Adam admitted and Jack giggled. 

"That sounds awesome. But if not waffles then what? Castiel will be here soon to get me.“ Jack murmured disappointed he had to leave his uncles so soon. He had been nervous about staying with them for the weekend at first but it had actually been a lot of fun. He and Adam seemed to have a lot in common and this Michael was a lot more relaxed than the last Michael Jack met. He had been having a lot of fun with them. 

“Actually…” A voice sounded behind them making Adam and Jack jump while Michael rolled his eyes. Castiel walked forwards from where he had been watching them play. “I’m already here… But you can always visit them again. You know where they live now and it’s not like we’re going to lock you away where you can never see them again.” Cas told him. 

Jack flinched, mind immediately going to the Ma'lak Box and the suffocating darkness. 

Adam and Michael both reacted instantly. 

“Hey kid, it’s okay. You’re safe now. You’re not there, we’re all safe and free. Come with me, let’s walk around.” Michael said standing and taking Jack’s hand to help him up and urge him to move around the room with him to help him feel physically he wasn’t trapped and Adam had hopped up to grab a drink sparing Cas a glare on the way by even though he knew the seraph hadn’t meant to upset his charge. People like Castiel didn’t know what it was like. It would always hurt. Always be hard to feel free again. You had to constantly remind yourself of the space around you.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” Castiel started but cut himself off not feeling like his apology would help. Adam walked back over and stuffed a cup of orange juice into Castiel’s hand. 

“Go offer him that. Help him drink. It’s not something he had the option of doing in that box. It’ll help remind him he’s safe now.” He said quietly and watched as Castiel did as he asked and comforted Jack who had started to cry.

It reminded Adam of why he refused to see Sam and Dean unless there was an emergency. Abandoning him was bad enough, and Dean wouldn’t understand the confinement being trapped like that felt like, but Sam… Sam should have known better. Sam had been in the cage too. He should have known, nothing deserved such cruelty. Adam had almost let old feelings die but as soon as he found about how they did that to Jack. That was too much. 

He waited until Castiel left with the nephilim before walking over to Michael. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He asked Michael who tilted his head slightly.

“Getting Lucifer to sign custody papers for us to adopt Jack?” Michael offered and Adam laughed wrapping his arms around Michael, kissing his cheek from behind. 

“Locking Sam and Dean in a box for a few days actually… but you idea sounds better.” He murmured and Michael shrugged. 

“What about both? Who says we can only pick one?” He offered and Adam grinned. 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” He murmured


End file.
